


Love In the League

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: a collection of drabbles featuring everyone’s favorite priestess and the men and women of the League of Legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pantheon - The Artisan of War

Pantheon - The Artisan of War

Kagome sat patiently in the waiting room for the champions to arrive, she worked for the summoners of the league, preparing any and all champions chosen for battle for what was to come.

“Hail! Kagome!” She turned when she heard the deep voice of one of her regulars arriving in the waiting room. Pantheon was a tall imposing figure, originating from the Rakkor Tribes of Mt. Targon. 

He was the perfect specimen of his tribe, tall and built with muscle, wearing no more than a helm, breastplate, and tasset, while carrying his signature weapons: a shield and spear. The man truly lived up to his title as the Artisan of War.

Kagome stood as he approached, brushing off imaginary dust from her blue alcolyte robes, before holding her hands together and bowing in greeting.

“I see you have been chosen again, Pantheon,” She said with a smile, craning her head back to look up at him, the man was practically a giant, standing a good foot and a half taller than herself.

“That I have fair priestess, I look forward to doing battle again, showing these other... “champions” how true combat is really done will be a pleasure.” She could hear the smile on his face due to the light tone of his voice as he boasted to her, his relic helm prevented her from seeing his face, only allowing her to see to glimmering red eyes in the darkness of the helm. The man lived to fight, as was the culture of his people, the art of war and combat was something that they lived by, and needless to say happening upon a member of the Rakkor tribe was something few would like to do on the battlefield, much less so Pantheon, the paragon of their tribe.

Kagome chuckled lightly, “I’m no priestess Pantheon, not any more.” 

Kagome herself had been a priestess among their people, one of the solari the special sect of their tribe who devoted themselves to the worship of the sun. Kagome however had chosen to cast aside her ties to the Temple of the Solari, in favor of Joining the league.

Though she was hardly strong enough to walk the fields of justice, she had failed her test of reflection, the test which was presented to all who aspired to join the league, it brought out your darkest fears or desires, and if you failed to defeat them, you would not be joining the league.

Instead of returning home however she was offered a position to work with the summoners, tending to the champions was one of her duties, as well as retrieving magical artifacts, and observing the matches on the fields of justice to make sure none had attained victory through unfair methods.

“And that is something that pleases me as well Kagome,” His voice deepened slightly, sounding almost husky with desire, as he leaned down and gently captured her chin with calloused hand.

“Pantheon...” Her voice trailed off as he lifted his helm slightly to reveal his strong scarred chin and masculine lips before he captured her own in a soft kiss.

In all the time in their tribe and in the league she had never once seen Pantheon lift his helm, even as much as he did so now, and never had he seen him show any amount of physical affection for others as well. But now.. his lips were warm and inviting, slowly molding with hers, his tongue gently lapping her soft lips, She could feel her knees becoming weak from the kiss.

When her hands came up rest upon his breast plate, he released the hand holding her chin so he could wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer and supporting her weight.

He did not squeeze her tightly to his chest, and he did not push for more. He held her to him as if she was a precious gift, as if she would break from the slightest touch.

When they pulled apart, Kagome panted lightly, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths beneath her robes. As she looked up to him, his helm no seat fully upon his head once again, but the red glow of his eyes was gone, instead she could see a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing down upon her.

“If you were still among the solari, the elders would have had me executed for touching one of their fair priestesses.... but now I need not hold back,” He stated plainly.

“But... when.. when did you start to feel this way, Pantheon,” Her voice was barely a whisper, but he still heard her question.

“Since the first day you came to the coliseum back on Mt. Targon, it was my first match as a gladiator among our people, when I saw you on the stands among the Solari, I was smitten,” He chuckled, “You were but a woman-child then, and I had yet to earn the right to take a wife, but I knew from then on I wanted you, I would have defied the Solari elders to have you.”

Kagome knew what happened next, about a year or so after, when she was seventeen summers old she had left the temple, she had come to join the league, to see if she could do some good in the world.

“But I had left....”

“Yes... I had just earned the right to take a wife among our people when I had heard of your disappearance, no one had known where you went, you were simply gone... not a trace to be found,” He gently cupped her cheek, “I did not take a wife, with you gone I devoted myself to my profession. Little did I know when I joined the league.. I would find you here.”

Kagome reached up and grasped his hand in her own, looking over the large rough palm and finger pads, these hands had seen nothing but battle with her gone, perhaps.. she could give them something else to hold other than a weapon. 

Though it had been several years since she had left, when Pantheon had found her here he knew exactly who she was, at first he was cautious to be around her, as if wondering she truly was who he thought she was. 

Then some time after, when ever he graced the halls of the League, he would chat with her. They had fallen into a steady friendship. They were two people in a world so very foreign to their own, they had been taught that battle was a way of life, and while Kagome readily embraced the more peaceful ways of the outside world, Pantheon still had a hard time understanding the thoughts and viewpoints of others in Valoran.

But then again, unlike her he had fought all his life, while she was raised among the solari, he was being driven to become a powerful killing machine by his instructors.

Now... now he was trying for something he was denied before. After all these years he still only had eyes for her. The thought of his devotion made her heart swell. It was time Pantheon learn of something other than war.

Leaning forward slightly she kissed the palm of his hand, before placing his palm over her heart.

“I’ll gladly be your wife, Pantheon... if you’ll still have me.”

Never in her life had she seen Pantheon take his shield and spear from his back, and toss them aside. Never had she heard such a deep uproarious laughter. And never, had the Artisan of War taken a woman in his arms and held her as if she would vanish in an instant.

“Pantheon.”

The tall man turned with Kagome still in his arms, to face the voice of the new comer, standing there in the entrance to the lobby was Leona, the Radiant Dawn, decked out in her shining golden armor, with her fiery red hair flowing about her.

“I expect that you will treat my sister well, for if you don’t... the sun will set on your grave,” She spoke softly as she walked calmly into the room, placing her shield and sword on a bench as she wait for the raven haired acolyte to tend to her as well.  
Pantheon turned a questioning glance to the dark haired woman in his arms. Her soft blue eyes glimmered with mirth as she looked back up at him. 

“I did not know Leona was your sister, you both look nothing alike.”

“She is, she gets her looks from our father, mine from our mother,” She chuckled, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Never once had Pantheon feared anything in his life, but the thought of crossing the sun-blessed warrior made him cringe. Not that he planned to hurt the lovely woman in his arms, it would be best to tread carefully none the less.


	2. Jarvan Lightshield IV - the Exemplar of Demacia

Jarvan IV - The Exemplar of Demacia

“Garen.. we have to get in there.. they’re going to kill him,” Kagome whispered harshly to the Captain of the Guard.

“Be calm... we can’t waste our only chance to free him,” Garen replied lowly, his eye narrowing on the Noxian camp before them. The pair waited in the bushes for their soldiers to get into position. Jarvan IV the Crown Prince of Demacia had been taken captive by the vile Urgot, a powerful Noxian warrior.

“But.. he’s..”

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she tore her eyes from the scene in the Noxian camp too look up at Garen, She should know better then to doubt Garen’s ability and resolve to save Jarvan, the prince was his childhood friend after all. But seeing jarvan there, stripped of his golden armor, held in chains, scars and wounds littering his chest and appendages. Was more than she could bare.

The man was to be her husband one day after all and growing up alongside both Jarvan and Garen, made him one of the most memorable figures in her life. Always strong and proud, generously helping others and standing by her side. It killed her to see him like this, and she knew it would kill him if he knew she was watching right now.

She flinched as she heard another crack of the whip. They were torturing him, making sure the prince of their opposed nation felt as much pain as possible before they ended his life. Never once did he cry out in pain, he did not make a single sound, Jarvan would never give them the satisfaction.

“Its time...” Garen spoke, drawing her attention to the small glowing green jewel on his glove, that was the signal they were waiting for. So coming to stand at his full height, Garen lifted the massive sword from his back and stepped forth from the bushes, a grim scowl set upon his features. As he and the other soldiers raced into the camp, she stood back, grasping her bow and pulling the string back to her cheek, she began to shoot down any and all who attempted to end Jarvan’s life.

|<3|

The next day under the high sun they rode back to Demacia, Jarvan was situated on his back in a large carriage, the many guards surrounding the mode of transport as Kagome tended to his wounds.

Though he was conscious he did not speak a word to her simply turned his head from her and gazed out the window. His pride was shattered. He could have handled Garen seeing him in such a state, it was normal during their training and when they rode into battle, the two of them had been covered in wounds many a time and then subsequently carted back to Demacia.

But she shouldn’t have seen him, so weak.. at the mercy of their enemies. To Garen he was a brother in arms, so to speak, but for her he was supposed to be strong, undefeatable.

“Jarvan...” Her soft voice met his ears, but he did not turn his head to look upon her, knowing he’d only see tears. She had cried for a solid hour after he had been rescued, now she wept when ever she found another wound upon his body. And there were many.

“Jarvan look at me...”

He grit his teeth, his face twisting into a grim expression as he looked to her, her eyes were red, tears stained her face. His heart clenched in pain. Her soft hand grasped his cheek, as she leaned down and kissed him softly.

When she pulled back slightly she lingered close, bent over him she rested her forehead against his.

“I almost lost you... please don’t close up on me, I need to know you’re okay,” her voice was barely audible, he almost missed what she had said.

And then against his better judgement, he reached his arms up the stitches and freshly healed wounds threatening to tear open at the action as he wrapped them around her, pulling her down to lay fully beside him.

“I am fine... so long as you are here...” He kissed the top of her head as he held her close as fresh tears dripped onto his chest. Though his physical wounds would heal, nothing could mend the damage to his pride, save for the woman who cried against his chest. Every light sob made his heart twist even more. 

From then on.. he swore he would never give her a reason to cry again and he’d make sure Noxus burned.


	3. Darius - The Hand of Noxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had many plans for Noxus as a whole, but one of his most important plans involved her.

Darius smirked down at the woman before him, she was a lovely sight to behold, with her long flowing black hair and and striking blue eyes set in a glare. He had to remind himself that she was the youngest sister of both Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau. The youngest child of the late Marcus Du Couteau, one of Noxus’ most revered generals.

“What do you want Darius,” Her tone was stern, her strong character showing through. Though she lacked Katarina’s martial abilities and Cassiopeia’s serpentine “gifts”, this girl was most definitely a Du Couteau. He had heard tales of her brazenly disrespecting nobles, when she found them to be in the wrong, or when they did something that did not favor the people of Noxus as a whole.

After Cassiopeia had been cursed, Kagome assumed her duties in court, she also worked for him. Keeping an eye on the corrupt nobles that ruled over Noxus.

Darius imbedded the bladed edge of his axe in the ground next to her, she didn’t so much as flinch as it crashed into the stone tiled floor, of her family’s home.

“Do I need a reason to request your presence, Kagome,” Though a large majority of his time was spent re-making Noxus as to suit his vision, and sowing chaos on the battlefield, even could hearted, ruthless, Darius could manage a charming smile now and then.

“Last I checked, yes. Why do you dare to enter my home without so much as a knock,” She growled, “I have no reports to make, the nobles are keeping themselves in line and they have yet to do anything.. reprehensible as of late.”

Darius’ large gauntleted hand came up and placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “As I read from your last report, worry not, I have faith in your abilities to keep them in line. I am here for another matter.”

“Such as...” She didn’t shy away from his touch, if anything she simply ignored it as his large hand came to gently rest upon her shoulder.

“First I must ask, are either of your sister’s home?”

“No... why?”  
“Because I don’t particularly like being turned to stone or gutted, and it would be easier to ask you, if you would allow me to court you,” He grinned as he watched her eyes go wide in shock, causing him to bite back a chuckle at her reaction.

He wanted Kagome for his plans, once Noxus was remade he would have to be sure that it would be maintained by future generations, and for that he would need children and who better to bear them then Kagome. She was strong of will and character, tolerated very little, but he knew she had a softer side to her, a nurturing side that would ensure his children would be cared for as he and his brother Draven hadn’t been as orphans.

It would be a stretch to say he loved her per se, but he knew he cared greatly for her, and that any who wronged her would meet the business end of his axe. But of all the women of Noxus, from the beautiful temptresses to the battle hardened warriors, Kagome was the only one who could make everything he needed happen.

Kagome shook her head, not in dismissal of his question, but instead to clear her current thoughts before she looked back up at him.

“Why would you have me, Darius?”

It was a simple question, but for some reason it caused a feeling of dread to well up inside him, what would she want to hear? What would be the wrong answer?

“I desire a strong wife, one who would have a firm yet gentle hand with my children, you are such a woman. If I had you as my wife I know that my children would be strong enough to protect Noxus after I am long gone,” He spoke truthfully.

“That is all? That’s the only reason you would want me as your wife? So I can bear and raise your children?” Her tone was filled with ire.

“Then what would you desire of me, Kagome?” He kept his demeanor calm, he would not respond with irritation, or by altering what he had already stated, it was the truth after all.

“I would have a man that loves me, not because I’ve had his sons or daughters, but because he loves me for who I am, my father would not settle for any less for me were he alive, so I shall not either,” Kagome spoke, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes set once again in a glare.

Darius scowled, perhaps he should have allowed himself more time to think this through, while Kagome was everything he wanted in a wife, she wanted the one thing he wasn’t sure he could give. Yes, he could show her affection, and provide and care for her and their offspring, but he would be doing it because it would be his duty to tend to his wife in such a way. He couldn’t afford to have a wife that he loved, if he dared to love her that would put her at risk.

His enemies outside of Noxus would be sure to strike against her, she and whatever children they had would become targets if anyone knew that he actually cared for them.

To have her is to love her, that was her only expectation. Could he allow himself such a weakness? He would need to think upon this more...

“Darius... “ Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, she was suddenly standing closer to him, standing upon her toes, “allow me to answer the question for you.”

His brow rose as she stood upon the tips of her toes, her arms coming around his neck as the softest lips he had ever felt pressed against his own. His arms instantly came around her waist, holding her gently as he experienced the most sensual chaste kiss he had ever known.

It was as if something had clicked inside his brain, she truly was perfect for him, though her kiss was soft and gentle the fact that she had captured his lips so forwardly revealed to him that she was a true Noxian, she would do what it takes to prove her point, she would take what she desired and she would leave him less of a man when her lips left his own. She would take his heart so easily.

When she pulled away from him, Darius had to resist the urge to slam her back against his chest and hold her tightly. To think that such a simple show of affection could change his views on her so much.

“What do you say now... Darius?”

They stood in silence, in the large empty foyer of her home, his coal black eyes boring down at her, she had changed his very view of her with a simple kiss, and left him wanting more. His tongue wet his lips, as he tasted her upon him, so sweet, it left him hungry for more.

“I will love you, I will show you all the passion and love I can muster. You will know only my love, my passion, I will see to it you want for nothing more than my touch, my lips capturing yours, and your body against mine,” He rumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his lips but a hair’s breadth away from hers. Darius was so close to kissing her again it made him made him mad. He was stronger than this wasn’t he? Could his views be changed so easily by a simple chaste kiss?

No, not when it came to her, it was taking everything he had not to ravish her right here on the floor. He had gone instantly from a powerful warrior, to a simple man craving the soft touch of a woman.

She pressed her lips against his once again, for only a moment, “Then you may court me, Darius, but know. My sister’s won’t take kindly to this news.”

“Then let them come at me, I will toss them aside just as easily as I will tear down any wall or force that keeps you from me. Any who seek to do so will know only my fury,” He growled, capturing her lips in a deep hungry kiss, his tongue delving between her lips to meet with hers.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck once again, softly moaning into the kiss.In her mind she chuckled, Katarina had been looking for an excuse to fight the so called Hand of Noxus. Now she would have her chance.


End file.
